


The Pure Good of Smell

by Eloit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Idiots in Love, M/M, Omega Akaashi, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloit/pseuds/Eloit
Summary: 他當然清楚在那手掌之下所覆蓋的區域，這要追溯至四年前，四年前的黑尾鐵朗便曾經在同一處地方留下了咬痕。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	1. 痕跡

**Author's Note:**

> 五年前的老文，五年後總算想起來該翻出來修一修留個備份。  
> 非典型ABO文，缺乏Alpha味的黑尾與猛禽似A的Omega赤葦，一個先上車後補票的蠢蠢愛情故事。

**事非絕對，唯角度不同；女人的香水並非其真面目。**

**—— _The Pure Good of Theory_ , Wallace Stevens**

黑尾鐵朗還來不及看清前方發派下來的細長紙條，便被隔壁的木兔光太郎一把奪了過去。木兔嘴裡發出哼哼唧唧的聲音，挑眉瞪著眼，彷彿那是張測驗結果似地揉得乾脆。

「做什麼啊，木兔你今天又哪裡不對勁了？」

「『做什麼啊』，這才是我要說的話。」木兔低腔怪調地模仿著，雙臂交疊在胸前，腮幫子鼓得老高，鼻端直噴著氣，「那可是Alpha的跨系聚會！你該知道這種單身漢派對只會邀請同樣是單身的Omega，抽鑰匙交換郵件號碼的那種大型抽獎活動！」

「嘴上這樣說，明明就顯得躍躍欲試啊你，是這堂討論課結束之後吧？」黑尾雙手一攤，表明自己手中沒有藏起任何紙條或類似的物件，「啊，該不會，是擔心會被我搶去鋒頭嗎？」

意外地，木兔沒有扯開喉嚨朝他扔出會引起眾人側目的抗議，而是後仰著拉開距離，眉頭挑高直逼額頂，兩眼一張一闔古怪地瞪著他。他今天抹的髮膠是不久前新上市的牌子，打著添加模擬Alpha費洛蒙的廣告，那使他渾身散發出混合熱帶海水、椰林與檸檬椒鹽似的氣息（說真的，檸檬椒鹽？天知道他是想讓自己聞起來使人聯想到龍蝦還是什麼）。然而此時此刻，屬於木兔光太郎自身的氣息卻忽然鮮明了起來，像是一波又覆蓋一波的浪潮似地，渲染著某種近於猶豫、鬱悶、不贊同的情緒；如果用顏色來具象表示，大約是落在葉綠色，再向著墨夜色過渡的色調。

黑尾聳聳肩，瞄過手機螢幕上新跳出的螢光綠訊息框。發送者是木兔的後輩、亦是現任梟谷學園的主將，赤葦京治。

「別緊張啦，我下午早有安排。」黑尾悄悄摸來手機，頭也不抬地按壓螢幕傳送訊息，「是我說話太輕率了，抱歉。」

「喔喔、這不是赤葦傳來的嗎！」

「離我遠一點啦笨貓頭鷹，助教往這邊看過來了。」確認訊息已讀後，黑尾若無其事地將手機藏至桌下，提筆假裝記著重點。

「為什麼？為什麼赤葦這個時間點會找你？沒有練習嗎？啊、所謂的安排是指和赤葦有約嗎？下課後？吶？吶吶吶？」

「裝出女高中生的語氣也沒用，安靜點啦。」

在討論課的最後十分鐘，助教又另外發派下調查問卷。黑尾很快便填畢繳回，收拾好講義與上課用書，向仍苦思冥想的木兔道別後便提著運動背包揚長而去（「你這叛徒！」他聽到木兔用一種快哭出來的腔調喊道，襯著背景女孩子間細碎的輕笑）。

從教學大樓徒步至校門口大約十來分鐘，出樓後橫越行人步道，再穿過中央廣場，便能見到銜接通往校門的銀杏並木道。這時間點校內的學生數稍稍多了起來，他一面低聲道歉，一面匆匆提步趕過兩兩結伴的人群，不消多時便見著尋覓的對象——赤葦京治正駐足於一株已提前染黃枝頭的銀杏樹下，身著西式制服外衣，筆挺的格紋狀長褲下是規矩的皮鞋，腳邊漫漫遍灑燦金色的扇形葉瓣。在一派混合人工費洛蒙與初秋清冷的空氣之中，屬於赤葦的那一縷氣息顯得那樣鮮明。他恰好抬首對上黑尾的視線，面上不動聲色地提起書包，朝他微微屈身點了點頭。

「抱歉抱歉，等很久了嗎？」

「剛到而已，」赤葦掩嘴似是壓下一個呵欠，眉目低垂，側身伸手比了個方向，「下午的課結束得早，也沒有安排練習，因此就提早過來了，倒是不好意思要麻煩黑尾前輩走一趟。」

「我是無所謂啦，上次的檢查……出了什麼問題了嗎？」

「唔、也不算大問題，大概。但醫生建議這個月複診最好還是請黑尾前輩一起過去，也許能夠幫助解釋我的情形吧。」

他們並肩走在人行道上，沒有書包或背包居中阻隔，黑尾只需要微歪過頭，便能輕易地將赤葦的一舉一動盡納眼底。赤葦看似專注地前望引領著方向，在說話的同時，一手攀著左頸近肩線斜後方的位置——按照中學的衛教所學，那兒恰是Alpha與發情期的Omega交媾時所咬的結合點所在。

他當然清楚在那手掌之下所覆蓋的區域，這要追溯至四年前，四年前的黑尾鐵朗便曾經在同一處地方留下了咬痕。

* * *

至今回想起來，那起事件依然不真實的彷若白日夢一般。他仍記得那是初中第三年的第二個學期，早在入學報告中便已得知Alpha性徵逐漸鮮明，加上參與社團大量運動的緣故，從前一年他便定時至醫療中心提取分泌過於旺盛的激素，流程好比捐血：填寫資料，在手肘內側上方扎入針頭，輸液管源源不斷輸送血液，等待湊足足夠的量，然後是彷彿無止盡的結果報告等待。

那一天也是一輪再不能更熟習的流程，結束後他無聊地坐在診療椅上，診間內少了醫師和護理師以及家長守候而顯得空曠。黑尾只記得自己原先正數著前方架上、專門開給Alpha的止痛劑的英文學名字母數，下一秒頭顱像是被狠狠重擊般，空氣擠縮著緊緊扼住頭部，像是有人猛力敲擊銅鈸引起耳內一陣淒厲的鳴聲。一開始只是一絲隱微的氣息竄入鼻中，然後有如春汛氾濫般猛然湧入肺葉間，挑起全身一陣痙攣似的燥熱。天旋地轉，天知道他是怎麼走到那處充滿警語和隔離門的樓層間而沒有遭到任何護理人員的阻攔——倒也不是毫無障礙，事後他才留意制服褲一片狼籍，像是從樓梯間自頂樓一路滾至地下室似的狼狽不堪。但總之，他找到那個房間，那絲柔和、溫順的氣息變得更加濃烈，像是平靜的洋面襲來暴風雨。他急急扳開門，撞見裡面有著與他年紀相仿、身著異校制服的男學生，一肩倚著牆面勉強支撐著坐姿，嘴裡死死咬著袖口，周身散發著幾乎能以肉眼辨明的熱氣和潮紅。

黑尾忘了自己當時具體說了些什麼，也許是「你還好嗎」、「我能夠幫助你」與「放輕鬆」諸類毫無可信力的安撫。他用上比扣球時還要多幾分勁的氣力攫住對方，隔著衣物隨即一口咬住脖頸。在本能之下他模糊聽見夾帶抽氣的呻吟，不知是出於疼痛還是疲倦。咬的力道深刻見血，黑尾抬頭望進對方的眼裡，一手胡亂地抹過那雙驚惶的眼睛裡蓄積的生理性淚水。「很快就好，別擔心。」他那時肯定還說了些類似的廢話，配上毫無效力的安慰噓聲，然後解開鈕釦揭去染血的襯衫，再次埋首肩頸相連的位置，舔舐咬痕表面汩汩湧出的血水。空氣中緊繃的張力逐漸鬆弛，那名Omega仍然止不住喘息和細微的抽搐，但他回應了黑尾，汗溼的手輕輕地搭住他的肩膀。

這便是黑尾鐵朗與赤葦京治結合的經過——如果不列入事後雙方父母齊齊撞見，黑尾被他的父親壓著頭以幾乎貼地的跪姿連聲致歉，而赤葦的母親擦拭著淚水柔聲詢問他的名字，這整起事件看上去差不多可劃分在意外的項目內。儘管黑尾確實咬住了結合點，但一來他們並沒有達成另一個意義上的身體交流，二來赤葦的Omega性徵尚未發展成熟，這使得這起意外只能以不完整的結合作結。

伴隨著不完整結合而來的還有一連串的不順遂。不，這不是指熟知結合內情的人不時遞上「你明白那是怎麼回事」的露骨眼神，也不是法條訂下有關各種結合契約等義務履行——這取決於他和赤葦都還是未成年人。事實上，不順遂更多的是針對赤葦而來，自從結合過後，赤葦體內的Omega激素分泌異常低落，取而代之的是黑尾自身既有的Alpha氣息，那比起能夠輕易遮掩的咬痕更接近一個占領標記，永久標誌著一名失控的Alpha的獸行。

然而赤葦並不在意，或者說他看上去不在意自己聞起來像誤用了Alpha專用的沐浴乳。在聽完隨後趕來的醫生的初步體檢報告後，他已經把自己從虛軟無力和過呼吸的omega調整成面無情緒的模樣。

「這只是一個暫時性的結合，」他說，並捏著黑尾的手。黑尾猜想這也許是新的結合所帶來的效應，好感錯覺那類，「命運共同體，一般是這麼稱呼吧？我想最糟糕的也不過是往後每個月的例行檢查你也必須到場才行。」

噢，他徹底誤會了。這才不是什麼好感錯覺，黑尾瞪著對方毫無顧忌地攫住自己的手腕，以及還有些泛紅的眼投來精明而銳利的目光，那意味著自己再也無法避免冗長而尷尬的全身體檢。當時他只對這點感到絕望。

不過這點絕望在下個月碰面時很快便作煙消霧散，當他們坐在候診區的沙發椅上，心照不宣地給彼此隔了點空間。名叫赤葦京治的Omega——順便一提，他還是在第二次碰面時才完整得知對方的名字——依舊身著制服，百無聊賴地撥弄手指，只見他將凌亂的指繃帶撕下，又重新捆了新的繃帶，技巧純熟。然後黑尾更放大膽子昂首瞟向赤葦另一側的背包，標誌某個運動廠牌的商標，他隨即恍然大悟。

「所以……你有參加運動社團？」

「啊、」赤葦一瞬間似是反應不及，但很快地點點頭，「是的，是排球社。」

「喔——真是意想不到。」

他原先想說好巧啊我也是，然後便能順利地交換起延伸情報，比如說球場上的位置、最近一場振奮人心的比賽等等，或許這能成功消散兩人頭頂上方沉重而詭譎的氣壓。不過赤葦僅僅聳了聳肩。

「不可置信，不是嗎？」

他後知後覺地想起對方的Omega身分。在運動社團當中，往往吃香的是天生體能和素質極佳的Alpha，甚至是發展良好的 **B** eta，而不是定期受發情期所困擾的Omega。黑尾確實不記得有見過推派Omega為先發球員的比賽，包括學生競賽，不過，「那說明你打得確實挺好，不是嗎？」

「我想大概可以那麼說。」赤葦朝他揚了揚眉，嘴角勾勒出一抹不易覺察的笑。那個笑容讓黑尾腦海中成打的提問變成一團團的泡泡。

往後的五個月總會輪到如此這般的日子，他和赤葦前往醫療中心定期追蹤，結束後偶爾也會逛個街或前往常去的家庭餐廳與速食餐廳，漫無邊際地聊著最新一期的排球月刊。儘管在初中畢業前沒能在正式球賽上對場，黑尾對此將希望寄託在兒時玩伴上，但赤葦只是咬著吸管不置可否。

然而升入中學後的第二年，黑尾意外在球場上與赤葦打了照面，儘管是在關東學校聯盟的合宿上。他望向球網的另一端，赤葦拉起前襟擦著下頷，一手揚起比著手勢。俐落的舉球和漂亮的二次進攻，那使他看上去像是個Alpha，而不是印象中總半垂著眼專注手邊瑣事的Omega。隨後黑尾才留意到對面的後場，木兔光太郎的視線如木樁般牢固地盯遍周身，眼神中帶著狐疑——他差點忘了這名梟谷學園的主攻手才是場上真正且唯一的Alpha。

「吶、為什麼赤葦身上會帶著黑尾你的味道？」

果不其然，當自主練習時間拉長至體育館內僅剩下三人時，木兔光太郎一手搖晃著已經空了的寶特瓶，像在問明天天氣如何那般自然而然地擲出疑惑。

「這個嘛，你怎麼不考慮問一下赤葦君？他才是你們家的舉球員啊。」

「這種事問當事人不是很奇怪嗎？」木兔環著雙臂，歪頭側目，「感覺像在挖人隱私，說不定還會回想起什麼創傷啊，之類的。我可不能欺負新進的後輩啊。」

「可以的話，也希望木兔前輩不要在當事人面前問這種私人問題。」正埋頭於擦拭練習用球的赤葦忍不住插話，將手邊已清潔完畢的球拋回給不遠處的黑尾。

「因為赤葦肯定不會好好回答！還是問阿黑比較保險。」

「呀，能被你這樣信任，我還真是榮幸。」

最終以三言兩語簡易作了說明。對於這未曾聽聞過的結合新例，木兔倒也只是豁達地發出讚嘆的呼聲，一知半解地猛力點頭。難怪啊，自從赤葦入社後，總覺得他身上的味道和本人非——常不協調，就像馬鈴薯燉肉加入肉桂粉，但有時又會像咖哩一樣讓人迷得暈頭轉向。對此評論，赤葦皺著眉說道木兔前輩你再不收拾好，晚餐的馬鈴薯燉肉就真的要沒了，而黑尾則協以促狹的笑聲。

他沒有坦承，自從結合後，他就再也嗅不出赤葦自身真正氣息的事實。

* * *

離開醫療中心前往車站的路途上，身旁的赤葦低垂著頭，兩人之間的距離比往常縮短許多，步行的同時不時擦撞上臂，赤葦似是對此毫無知覺。

「你看上去很累的樣子啊，」趁著交通號誌轉為紅燈時，黑尾拉回未覺停步的赤葦，恰好捉住後頸處的衣領，「是檢查的後遺症嗎？」

赤葦搖了搖頭，更像是要把某樣東西搖出頭腦外，「發情期。」

簡短的回應讓黑尾一時間措手不及，膠著了幾秒才猛然回神，匆匆拖過赤葦的手在餘秒不多的倒數裡趕往對街。然後，跨步轉往相左的方向。

「先到我那邊去吧，看你這樣子，能不能撐著搭地鐵都是個問題啊。」黑尾解釋，沒有收到身後任何回應，他把這當作是默認。

最後的三層樓梯對赤葦來說差不多像攀爬三座富士山那般困難，黑尾只得一肩擔起兩人所有的隨身行李，另一肩扛著赤葦踱上階梯。赤葦差不多已經半身伏在他的背上，短促而輕淺的呼息灑在頸邊。

自從升入大學就校區尋到這處租屋後，這還是赤葦第一次前來拜訪。他心中不無複雜地懊悔，昨天應該提早完成報告好好打掃屋內才對，幸好早上有先把垃圾拿出去丟了。他把離倒頭昏睡只差不了一個睜眼距離的赤葦安放在沙發床上，然後取出冰箱裡的礦泉水以及訪客用的玻璃杯。

「喝點水吧。」他猶豫著，稍微用點力輕推赤葦的肩膀，看著對方借力撐起上半身，掙扎著睜開迷茫的雙眼，他不太放心地握著水杯遞至眼前，「你先在我的床上躺一下，如果你不介意上禮拜才換過床單？」

「不會，」赤葦很快便還回空杯，完全闔上眼簾，這使得他的答話彷彿夢囈似地，「這樣挺好，有黑尾前輩的味道，感覺會好一些。」

黑尾聞言眨了眨眼睛，又眨了兩三下，不過赤葦似乎並不期待回應，吐完話後便直直倒身埋頭。黑尾靜靜等上幾十秒，確認對方的呼息逐漸綿長而平穩後，便小心翼翼地挪步關上房門，將杯子拿至房外共用廚房沖洗乾淨。天色在不知不覺間降下夜幕，遠方大樓玻璃帷幕上靜靜映照出天際餘暉最後一線橘紅色餘暉，而金星早已懸浮於沉澱暮色堡壘上，透出結晶似的爍光。

坦誠而論，這不是黑尾首次面對陷入發情期的Omega，但他實在難將方才床榻上蜷縮的人與保健室撞見的Omega、甚至是四年前那個緊咬嘴唇，試圖以意志力抑制體內熱潮的Omega，兩兩聯想在一起。促使Omega進入冬眠的發情期？他想就算是衛教手冊也不見得刊載這條特徵。

隨後黑尾在壁櫥內翻出棉被，仔細地攏住赤葦全身，並小心調整對方的睡姿。他思量片刻後，才又著手嘗試脫去赤葦的西式外套。幸好還沒有壓出摺痕，黑尾在一面尷尬地解開外扣時一面出神遙想，左手墊在後頸上托，總算順利抽出整件外套，這整件事就像完成一道化學實驗似地勞神費力。

說真的，時至今日，黑尾仍然沒有對「赤葦京治是他的（暫時性的）結合伴侶」這個事實擁有多少實感。他以為對方抱持同樣的看法，然而或許不是那麼回事。一般來說，Omega習慣上會以高領、圍巾等衣著掩覆後頸，幾乎是與生俱來的習性，他們不總是習慣將脖頸肩膀暴露在外，不全然為掩飾結合咬痕。可是當他與赤葦並肩而行時，對方毫無禁忌地垂首露出頸線、被他拉住後領限制行動，以及任由一名Alpha扶住自己的後頸，他不知道自己怎麼遲至眼下才發現這些異象，又是怎麼贏得赤葦如此的信賴？


	2. 練習

『到了沒？』孤爪研磨守著遊戲介面，沒由來地冒出一句。

不遠處的虛白壁面上方掛著時鐘，再遠一些則是看診號指示燈。他和兒時玩伴踞著第三排的候診座位區，對於等了多久、又間間歇歇瞌睡多久之類的時間流逝毫無印象。

『還沒呢，』他打著呵欠，覺得眼皮還有些痠脹。『好不容易讓你來檢查，沒想到卻花了這麼長的時間，回去大概也沒辦法打排球了……』

『這也沒辦法，Alpha總是要跑比較多的流程。』研磨停下了操作方向鍵的動作，像在思考什麼。他不禁探身瞄了一眼遊戲機的螢幕。

『啊，又失敗了，似乎你在這個關卡停留了很久啊。』

『嗯……有點棘手。』研磨咕噥著回道。『反正也只是打發時間，我的檢查結束太早了，在時間運用上反而是Beta比Alpha有效率呢。』

『嘛，因為醫院容易有費洛蒙干擾嘛，跑趟醫院就像穿越花粉叢林，這也是無法避免嘛。』

『阿黑也會嗎？花粉症？』

『我？我嘛，習慣後倒沒那麼誇張，不過一開始是會不斷打噴嚏啦。』

『喔。』

『不過也不全是刺激或是不好聞的氣味，偶爾會有好聞的味道。啊，像現在就有喔，讓人感覺放鬆的、舒服的味道。是醫院裡定時噴灑的空氣調節劑吧。』

『我可是、什麼也沒聞到。』

『有的有的，該怎麼形容呢，檀香？也不太像。有點像廟宇庭園裡的青苔，下過雨後帶有一點泥土的味道；又有點像圖書館，或者紙在陽光下曬過的氣味……』

該如何形容那樣的氣息？

當黑尾睜開眼睛時，映入眼簾的是一張彷彿泛著虛白的光的面容，遲了好幾秒他才辨認出那張臉孔的身分是赤葦京治。赤葦稍微退了開來，斂目似是打量著，渾身散發潮溼與清冷的氣息，以及淡淡的皂香。他不由自主地分神覷著對方衣著：運動毛巾鬆鬆搭著兩肩，而襯衫最上方的兩顆鈕扣同樣也是解開的。黑尾佯作鎮定地嚥了口水，別開視線，這才留意到自己就這麼倚著床邊迷迷糊糊地打起瞌睡，盤坐的腿間還多了件薄毯。

「你醒來了？」黑尾開啟話頭，時機恰好地得到同樣的回應，他忍不住笑出聲。「剛沖過澡？」

「啊，是呢，」赤葦點點頭，翻過手掌滑開螢幕，向黑尾示意上頭顯示的時間，「睡醒時流了汗，因此就冒昧借用了浴室。」

「別這麼說啦。」一手扒梳著頭髮，一面起身，將早先置於的上衣與下褲遞至赤葦眼前，「總之，先換件衣服吧？也不知道你什麼時候會醒來，早些時候和伯母說了你會在我這裡過夜，沒問題嗎？」

赤葦猶疑著，緩緩地點頭，「勞煩前輩費心了，十分感謝。」當他接過並展開Ｔ恤時小小地吁了口氣，這放心似的舉動讓黑尾感到五味雜陳。「不過，等一下我還是再和我媽報備一聲好了，免得她擔心。」像是徵詢同意般，對此黑尾聳了聳肩。

「那等一下要出門嗎？我這邊沒有備用的牙刷和毛巾，啊還有內褲。」他垂頭回想，扳下手指一一數著，「大約一條街外有便利商店，倒是赤葦你會餓嗎？現在冰箱裡只夠做簡單的三明治，還有泡麵……嘛，如果再走遠一點，學校那一帶有不少營業至凌晨的餐廳，如何？」

他真該感謝房間內部一片漆黑，當黑尾抬頭望向被詢問者時，恰巧目睹赤葦正扯下纏在右臂彎裡的襯衫。街燈自玻璃落地窗外投映在赤葦的身上，徐徐拓下流光軌跡。他只來得及最後一瞥腰側精實的弧線——白皙，富有韌性，醞釀著爆發力，屬於運動員的體魄，全然迥異於衛教手冊內千篇一律的Omega體態範本。

赤葦很快地套上T恤，稍微調整肩線和領口，才轉過視線朝他點著下頷示意，「抱歉，黑尾前輩？」

「赤葦你啊，」他猛地吸了口氣，憋著不知該如何啟齒，「那個，雖說我們都是男的，但是、那個，該、該怎麼說呢……畢竟我還是個Alpha，而你，呃……」最後補了咳聲，尷尬地直搓著手心。他以為這足夠直白了，真的，那就和口哨、撓手心以及用鞋尖蹭腳背或腳踝之類的暗示差不多，不是嗎？

然而赤葦卻蹙起眉間，更多是困惑而非惱怒的成分，「這和社團更衣間有什麼不同嗎？」

「至少那裡有更多的Beta費洛蒙和汗臭味干擾嗅覺？」噢，他簡直要怨恨起此刻仍在聯誼會場上正鬧騰歡快的木兔光太郎。「木兔那傢伙沒說過什麼嗎？」

「木兔前輩不太在意這種事，相比Alpha費洛蒙，他覺得我的Omega費洛蒙淡得和空氣清潔劑差不多。」赤葦頓了下，伸手揉著太陽穴，像是回憶起什麼麻煩的回憶，「再說，單獨和黑尾前輩在一起的話，也沒什麼要緊。」

「因為結合的緣故？」他問，食指在兩人之間來回比劃，「我以為這只是暫時性的……我是說，既然費洛蒙無法發揮作用，我們之間的結合應該就只是某種精神上或生理學上的純理論性關係，而不涉及身體管道、諸如此類……」

「您感到緊張了？」

赤葦一字一字緩緩地道出，彷彿推敲這句詰問該如何拿捏抑揚頓挫。行車從街頭駛過，車尾燈於窗幕上畫出一道流利的光跡，不知道是心理作用還是什麼，那理應一閃而逝的紅暈卻遲遲未自赤葦臉上退去。

「就算沒有氣味干擾，也會讓黑尾前輩認為依然存在著可能讓您襲擊我的因素嗎？」

黑尾簡直要因為對方直白的總結而掩面，只想像埋沙的鴕鳥一樣把自己扔進毯子和枕頭堆內結束這回合。「不，不不不，說不定那也是原因之一，只是我現在聞不到，而你也不會受我的味道挑撥。」

「這種前後矛盾的說法……」最終赤葦只是微微晃著頭，側身朝窗外比著，「算了，不如邊走邊說吧。」

黑尾飛快點頭，領在前頭先一步將掛在衣櫥旁的外套遞給赤葦，接著便跨開步伐拉開房門。走廊的燈源如湧潮般注入暗房，令蹲身繫鞋帶的赤葦不禁聳肩微微偏過臉，那眼簾微瞇、不時眨著眼睛適應光亮的模樣讓黑尾不由得背過身，隱去大半的熾白光瀑。

「話說回來，黑尾前輩的檢查結果怎麼說？」

黑尾端睨赤葦俐落起身，手背抵著額髮拭去浮出的薄薄汗液，才一面落鎖一面慢悠悠答道：「老問題，『激素分泌量相對同齡平均值來說依然稍微偏低』這樣。」他模仿醫師的口吻，衝著赤葦扮了鬼臉，「跟上次一樣，這次也開了高蛋白菜單，我都起興動念似乎該去報個重訓之類的。」

「木兔前輩會很高興有前輩您陪伴喔。」

「啊啊，赤葦你這樣一講，我都要能看見那傢伙得意的嘴臉了。」

手機震動聲打斷了赤葦的回應，黑尾別過臉，瞟見赤葦搜著外衣口袋，急沖沖瞄一眼顯示便接起來電，趁著電話接通前一秒以口型向黑尾解釋「抱歉，是我媽」。黑尾聳肩以對。他稍微提快一步，向後留意赤葦亦步亦趨跟隨上來的腳步。

赤葦的母親大約交代了很多很多的叮嚀與囑咐，前往便利超商的路途上，赤葦全程持握手機，再沒離開耳際哪怕半刻。除了開頭的報平安外，赤葦僅有的台詞差不多只剩下「有的」、「嗯我知道了」諸如此類的簡短應對；當他終於收起手機時，他們已經從超商結完帳、等待完加熱便當的三分鐘，並且準備返程。

「發情期時在家裡和醫療中心以外的地方度過，這還是第一次。」赤葦解釋，「所以我媽貌似有點懷疑我的自理能力，抱歉。」

「嘛，雖然一般來說，和Alpha共處一室是最不合常理的啦。」

「這個啊，」赤葦可說是不合時宜地笑出聲來，「其實，醫療中心也會有自願的Alpha醫師與義工，隨時提供度過熱潮的慰藉和協助。雖然大多時候對發情期的Omega來說，Alpha的性費洛蒙會刺激熱潮，但有時卻能很好地安撫Omega。」

他的腦內幾乎要因為這番話而分裂成兩個陣營，一半是傍晚時分安靜沉睡著的赤葦，另一半則是，呃，在車站不遠處霓虹燈色綺麗的暗巷裡，那些在毛玻璃門面張貼著猛男海報、專門販售頗受Omega族群歡迎的情趣用品店家。他不自在地揉起下巴。

「但是你的情形……我是說，赤葦你的發情期又是怎麼回事？」

「該說是受益於結合吧，自從和黑尾前輩結合以來，我的發情期便不像結合之前那麼難熬。」赤葦想了下，接著補充，「沒有熱潮，頂多就變得嗜睡，容易焦躁。」

「啊，說起來，木兔好像有傳訊息和我抗議你對他特別冷淡來著。」

「不，我能肯定這絕不是出自發情期的影響。」

他們對視一眼，不約而同地莞爾一笑。

在街口前等待號誌燈轉色時，赤葦調整著衣領，嚴實地貼住後頸。這本來只是個不經意的舉動，但黑尾從空氣中嗅出不久前曾停留在此處、未淡去的Alpha氣息——人工合成、混有酒精的氣息，人數不止二三人。然而在那之中，還有另一道全然不同的氣味，幽微的，像是縈繞著塵光蒸散的痕跡。

先行越過斑馬線的赤葦在幾步外轉過身，比印象中稍短的瀏海之下仍是一如記憶中淡漠的面孔——未刻意修飾的眉尾、單薄的眼瞼、平直的上眼線、端正的鼻梁，以及抿緊的嘴唇，恐怕是張對視後三秒便能徹底融入Beta群眾裡、尋常無奇的外貌吧。然而此時此刻，在黑尾眼中，屬於Omega的費洛蒙如此鮮明，彷彿肉眼可識，就在串聯起的街燈的暈光中、在號誌燈緩慢倒數的炫光裡，瀰漫在廣渺無際的夜色邊陲；就在他和赤葦相隔兩三步的距離之間。

他睜大雙眼，難以置信地望向赤葦。

「你的氣味……恢復正常了？」

* * *

中學時期所接受的性別教育裡，他還依稀記得手冊內關於性行為的篇章中，曾以文字含糊提及基於生理構造差異，只有Alpha能夠在交媾過程中於Omega的體內產生結，並有效在結合點留下咬痕以完成結合。然而在手冊之外，託現今醫療進步之福，任何跨性別的群體都能藉由簡易的手術達成人工結合。某層面上這使得結合成為婚姻祭壇上的獻禮，人人更願意透過契約締結婚姻，而非原始而野蠻的標記行為；至於Alpha與Omega之間的結合關係嘛，則螁去傳說的外衣，走入便利超商雜誌架上的創作母題，成為女性間某種憧憬與流行標誌。

因此無論刻意與否，他並未公開談及有關他自身與赤葦的結合；而在跨校的集訓期間，他挑選了Alpha 7 plus的噴劑遮掩自身的費洛蒙，儘管這讓他聞上去真有些某兔子商標所宣示的浮華調調（來自於同班隊友夜久衛輔毫不客氣的評論），但大多數Beta無法嗅出這些差異，他便也不是那麼在意。撇除木兔光太郎和烏野的小不點當著面前抽搐著接連打了幾個猛烈的噴嚏外，他真的不是那麼在乎。

不過當自主練習結束後，他與赤葦單獨而漫無目的地夜間散步時，赤葦微皺著眉報出含蓄但仍與自家可敬的自由人相去無幾的感想時，他便無法繼續肯定自己一如當初絲毫不介意。

「嘛，如果被木兔以外的人發現，好像會更難招架的樣子。」黑尾解釋道，左手繞至頸後揉捏著，將臉別至另一側，無視赤葦望來的瞳中充塞興致的光采。「再說，這對你也會造成不必要的困擾吧。」

赤葦搖著頭，嘴角漾開笑意。「我是無所謂，不過，還是感謝黑尾前輩的好意。」

「真的無所謂嗎？想想你們隊上女經理可能會有的反應——我敢打賭他們能夠在一個晚上為你編出厚達五卷、可歌可泣的羅曼史。」

真要說的話，前輩好像還是更偏好奇幻小說多一些啊。赤葦咕噥著反駁，伴隨著不小心溢出的笑聲。「那麼，說起來，黑尾前輩有考慮過嗎？」

「什麼？」他問，不由自主地隨著對方慢下步伐。

「萬一黑尾前輩和我之間的、這個暫時性的結合，永遠無法結束的話。」

黑尾沒有遺漏在問句最末逸散開來的嘆息，他收住邁出的腳步，睜大了眼看向赤葦。「欸？不是暫時性的？」

「是假設，假設變成永久性的……」赤葦張著嘴，似乎不知道該如何給這段關係下定義，最後聳了聳肩；然而黑尾能從他的嘴形接上「錯誤」一類的詞。

在更早之前，他們並不是從未討論過這類的問題。早在第三次會面時，赤葦便曾準備好一份清單，在一家咖啡廳內逐條確認彼此是否能取得共識，那其中包含肢體的接觸能到達什麼樣的程度（在未達成協定之前不發生任何侵入性性行為）、發情期來臨時的措施（很幸運從未實際應用過），以及伴侶關係。

「你知道，我們曾談過，不限制對方向外發展男女關係，」他緩緩開口，仔細地觀察赤葦面上情緒，「雖然那比較像是給我的優惠待遇。不過，呃，坦白說，因為社團的緣故，一直以來也沒有那方面的想法和餘裕。所以……就算一直維持下去，我想對我來說，應該也沒有多大的變化吧。」

赤葦眨了眨眼，既而垂頭，卸下雙肩將兩手紮入口袋裡。「那是指，維持現狀就好，還是說不介意有進一步發展的空間？」

那不像是一個隱含期待的問句，儘管它聽上去簡直是。黑尾想他之後肯定會下巴脫臼，當他此時只能呆愣著張口任重力拉垂自己的下顎、全身凍結般無法鼓動舌頭和喉嚨搬弄些什麼話術。空氣變得愈發稀薄，如同白晝那般燠熱，臉上的血液宛如沸騰般。

「我想我確實不介意後者……但是，」他實在難將這個轉折詞講述得力道更輕一些，真糟糕。他忍不住搔了搔鼻樑，藉此扭過目光，「赤葦你還不是個完全發展成熟的Omega吧，現在討論這些，會不會時機過早？」

「我以為有些事情還是要趁早挑明，防患未然？」

好吧，好吧，這確實很像心思縝密的舉球員會說的話，作為球隊的司令塔，他們很難不比其他成員考量得要那麼多一些。黑尾忍不住單手掩面，另一手平舉著昭示「讓我緩個幾秒」。

假設他和赤葦之間的結合可以是永恆性的繫帶？發自內心地說，他不厭惡這樣的想像，連一點點的反感也沒有，但這或許是基於對彼此的熟識。從原先30分鐘的結合檢驗，因攙和共同愛好的討論而逐漸拉長至2小時、填滿咖啡香的3小時，最後變成不定期補給運動用品的壓馬路半天行程；而現在呢，則是密集的練習賽與自主訓練之餘，還能夠添上零散的晚間漫步時光。就只是那樣順其自然地延續著，如同湍急的山澗離了谷地後順勢流淌，終漫布成一脈水網。

他從未給這段關係設下界線，這裡可以、跨過這一步便不行，這樣的念頭並未有過。然而若結合隨著年歲增長仍聯繫著雙方，必然將帶來諸如婚姻、子嗣、事業以及兩個家族之間無可溯往的情勢轉變吧。他從手指縫間瞄向赤葦，對方只是專注地用毛巾擦拭頰側的汗水。

「那、你是怎麼想的？」

「也沒怎麼想，」赤葦坦承，「我的家庭在關於Omega族群的想法上比較保守，若沒有認識黑尾前輩或任何Alpha，往後也會藉由相親尋找對象吧。順帶一提，比起男性的Alpha，我父親其實更中意女性Alpha，他認為男女結合才是遵循自然法則。」

他的腦海中不由得浮現出當年意外發生時，赤葦的父親懊惱之餘略顯自嘲神色的面容，加上身旁赤葦母親的一臉欣慰，奇妙的組合。「說實話，我也沒有想過與男性成為伴侶。在認識你之前，我覺得自己還挺直的。」

赤葦即時摀嘴沒讓笑聲洩漏得太明顯，儘管不斷顫動的肩頭出賣了他，「聽起來好像沒什麼說服力啊。」

「真失禮啊。」他誇張地吐了口氣，翻掌撥著腦後的頭髮。沉默降臨得突如其來，他瞇起眼，假裝正觀望著赤葦身後約百公尺外的宿舍群，不經意地捕捉到對方胸前與雙肩伴隨沉穩呼息的沉降頻率；他感覺到自身心臟搏動的規律，不可思議的清晰，像是某種回聲或者響徹耳際的呼籲。

他決定依循那道聲音的指示。

「那麼，要試試看嗎？」他放輕聲音，緩緩鬆開攥緊的拳頭。

赤葦挑起一根眉毛，「什麼？」

「沒實際嘗試過是很難下結論吧。」黑尾放下手掌垂在身側，轉步正面迎向赤葦，「所以，要不要試著先從一個吻開始？」

「什麼啊，」出乎意料之外，赤葦揚起嘴角顫笑著，「借用前輩的話，時機過早了吧，我們可是連手都還沒牽過啊。」

這倒是個好建議。黑尾朝前伸臂，用食指和拇指輕輕勾住赤葦的下臂，然後沿著弧線滑落至腕部，最後以自己的手掌包覆住對方纖長的五指。他抬起頭，朝赤葦咧開嘴，笑得得意。

「好了，這個倒是不難辦到，挺順利的。」

「這可不是鐵人三項啊，前輩。」赤葦幾乎被逗笑，他彎著指節將手指嵌入黑尾的指縫間，掌心相對著圍攏成一個圈。「然後，這才是牽手，伴侶意味上的。」

像是有根羽毛在喉間上下游走，心癢難耐。他微彎下身傾向赤葦，額頭抵上對方的，定睛凝視另一雙眼睛，試圖在其中尋出不安或不確定的意味；然而赤葦卻將空出的另一手搭上他的肩胛處，鼓勵似地輕拍著。

不要緊、別擔心，大約是要說出類似的話語吧。然而這些未能吐露的片語都被黑尾隨即壓上的嘴唇給吞了回去。這個吻持續得很短暫，十秒後他率先仰頭抽身，發現雙方極具默契地錯開視線。

「如何？」他假作咳聲發問，「第一次的嘗試，有什麼感想嗎？」

「大概是、黑尾前輩有必要買個護唇膏？」赤葦一手揣著毛巾末端，在說話的同時伸舌舔了下唇。這不自覺的舉動讓黑尾一時間不知道自己瞪向對方的眼神是基於慨嘆還是無奈、甚或是其他可以解釋體內頓時翻騰的燥熱感的原因。

「真受打擊啊，我原先還想稱讚赤葦君的嘴唇很柔軟呢。」

「人的嘴唇都是柔軟的吧。」赤葦嗤聲笑道。

而這便是在黑尾於高等學校第三年，最後一次合宿集訓期間所發生的事。在這之後，春季高中排球比賽、升學考試、宿舍搬遷等進程如同疾駛中的火車接連而快速地飛馳而來，直到大學第一年的暑假前夕，他收到赤葦傳來的體檢報告——關於Omega性徵發育成熟的消息；再之後，他們僅透過簡訊和社群軟體偶爾聯繫，無關緊要的資訊交流間間歇歇地牽連起近九個月的日常。

* * *

赤葦將脖子斜向與黑尾相反的另一側，左手朝後將頭髮撥上，露出後頸與膀部交接的區域，他能瞅見偏左側靠近筋絡的一方落著一枚形狀醜陋的疤。黑尾勾著衣服的領口朝外拉開了些，好更清楚地觀察咬痕。

這是他第一次親眼目睹，說來奇怪，儘管他確實是造成這猙獰創口的禍首，但自始至終他也只保留這兒曾經鮮血急湧、一閃而逝的定格印象，就連噴薄爆發的費洛蒙氣味記憶都不復存在。他曾以為赤葦會畏懼袒露這道傷疤，或者該說他才是恐懼並扭頭無視的那一方；它就像一個隱喻，或黑洞般的存在，遲早會吞噬他與赤葦之間共同建立起來種種的平和假象。

他猶豫著伸出手，以指腹輕擦過咬痕的邊緣皮膚。即使赤葦本身已是偏白的膚質，但相較於周遭，此處疤痕仍顯得更加得蒼白，且扭曲。

「會痛嗎？」他問，得到赤葦輕輕朝兩側晃了晃腦袋的回應。

「大約是從兩個月前開始，咬痕的深度明顯地有了變化，逐月變得更淺，」赤葦說道，「綜合身體檢查的結果數據，醫生推測可能是內分泌系統的修復機制重新運作的緣故。相對應的，費洛蒙也逐次地恢復正常分泌量。」

他在對方娓娓解釋的同時，將手掌小心地覆在咬痕之上。這個舉動引來赤葦背脊一陣小小的抽搐，他可以感覺掌下頸線的僵直。然而這只是一瞬間的細微反應，赤葦很快便從緊繃中緩和過來，幾乎不著聲地嘆了口氣。

「照目前的觀察，可能在六個月後，咬痕便會徹底消失，就像結合破裂時普遍發生在Omega身上的情形那樣。」赤葦挪動著，右手抵著床換了支撐的重心，轉過臉望進他的眼底，「前輩明白這意味著什麼嗎？」

黑尾沉默著。他當然明白，然而他也是在此時此刻恍然了悟失效的結合同時也意味著界線所在，暫時性關係所能推展的極限。

「那麼，以後有什麼打算嗎？」

「暫時還沒考慮這方面的事，原先只計畫這次前來要和黑尾前輩表達謝意，」赤葦自我解嘲地笑著，「不過，狀況不佳，最後也還是麻煩前輩您許多。」

他以聳肩代替回應，然後從床尾起身，跨步至日光燈源開關所在的牆面。

「我要關燈囉，抓緊時間睡一下吧。」

赤葦應聲後，房間內隨即便沒入漆黑中，夜色如潮，只有電子時鐘冷藍色的計時數字，以及天花板所投映的光柵隱隱浮出墨面。他摸索著爬回沙發床上，赤葦已蜷縮至靠牆的一側，薄毯下是如弓般拱起的背影和線條鮮明的頸線。

黑尾不由自主地凝視著那道後頸弧線，感到胸前一滯，喉嚨乾澀難耐。如果趁這機會咬上去，眼前這名誘人而毫無自覺的Omega不就能夠永久屬於他的？這次沒有未成熟的性徵作梗，而且這個Omega還是冒著發情期的風險跑來一名Alpha的地盤過夜，這顯然是個幽會的邀請。他本應該把這個Omega壓制在身下，無論他怎麼哭喊，強制將結送入他的屁股裡，就像那些低俗的三流小說所鼓吹的理想而性感的Alpha那樣：給他一個結，然後他會求饒著、顫抖著，為你生下一個又一個的孩子，依附著你而生。

黑尾猛地甩頭，驚魂未甫地回想著片刻前一股腦傾洩而出的念頭，仍心有餘悸。他剛才都在想些什麼？熱辣的AV才會出現的情節？過去四年從未領略過的Omega費洛蒙能瞬間把他的腦內思路改造成色慾薰心的Alpha嗎？

他徐徐呼出胸口鬱滯的氣團，以拇指和食指指腹揉壓著雙眼眼皮。不久前赤葦袒露頸後咬痕的畫面躍入他的眼前，即便當他以掌觸摸時也依然順從而無懼。他原以為這是Omega與生俱來對Alpha的服從天性，但不是這樣，在他們之間並非如此。赤葦會吐槽他挑選便當的品味、會誠摯地表達謝意、會毫無忌諱地在他面前替換衣服、會自然而然地與他並肩行步而非緊隨身後。赤葦始終信賴著他，寄予深深的信任，比一個Omega所能給予一個Alpha的程度要更來得深刻。

這遠比一個結合、一個咬痕富含更多的意義與可能性。

「黑尾前輩？」

似是久久未覺察身後床鋪凹陷，赤葦低聲確認著。

「啊、不，沒什麼。」他咳聲回應，接著伏身，膝蓋抵床。沙發床發出低沉而連續的聲音，卻是赤葦轉過肩膀，手肘撐起上身，半睜著眼望向他。

「怎麼了？」

「雖然有些突兀，不過，剛才突然想起一些事，」赤葦微歪著頭，眉眼間帶著促狹的笑意，「像是和黑尾前輩在集訓時，那次失敗的嘗試。」

「……真不敢相信，超過半年沒見面的後輩在過夜的第一晚卻是嘲笑失敗的初體驗，是我的教育方針哪裡出了錯誤嗎？」

「啊，我想或許是因為前輩您和木兔前輩過於要好的緣故？」赤葦假作冷聲答道，但仍沒撐住嘴角揚起的弧度，「這些玩笑先放一邊，我只是想到，那次會失敗，可能是因為我們用錯方法了。」

黑尾挑高一邊的眉毛，於是赤葦傾過身向他湊去。兩人此刻的視線高度趨近水平，他望著那雙即便在陰影中也依舊燁燁生輝的眼睛，左手繞至腦後扶住赤葦的後頸，右手則撫上頰側，拇指輕輕摩搓顴骨，看著赤葦因為親暱的碰觸而瞇起眼。費洛蒙的氣息變得更加強烈，但是柔和地包圍著他們，像是一種探觸，一種隱約的應允。他低頭靠近，在額頭落下一個吻，然後是眉間、鼻根，沿鼻梁而下，最後輕吮上嘴唇；他重又退開距離，傳遞確認的眼神。

「你確定嗎？再試一次？」

赤葦顫抖著，像是缺氧般用力吸氣，但他仍堅定地點了下頭。

「那，嘴巴張開。」

黑尾再次湊向前，或者說，更像是赤葦猛地將他拉向自己；他們對視一秒，下一刻，不知道是由誰主動，彼此的嘴巴準確無比地砸向對方。那有點痛，老實說，但當黑尾嘗到赤葦唇舌間的溫度時，他覺得一切都值得。和第一次如同雛鳥般實驗性的吻不同，這次要來得火熱，像是寒冬中的爐火或絕境之人的綠洲；一開始是涓涓細流，而後如初春驚蟄、夏季驟雨，掀翻深海波濤淹覆沒頂。

他短暫地抽離退身，然而赤葦卻追向前，黑尾扔下懊惱的咕噥聲後隨即用力地捧住對方；他推著他，直到赤葦後背緊貼著牆面，然後又是一次毫無縫隙的深吻。他含著赤葦的下唇，聽著對方迫切地喘著氣，斷斷續斷低喃他的名字，雙手則無措地攀住脖頸，彷彿那是孤舟浮木，接著他再次吞下對方的喘息和聲音，以及胸中滿溢的憐愛之情。

最後結束時，他與赤葦個別裹著薄毯，面面相覷。他抬手越界，輕輕地以拇指指腹擦過赤葦有些發紅的眼角。

「你好像還有些話該和我說，」他出聲說道，聲音帶著連他自己都略感詫異的沉沉睏意，「像是有關第二次的吻的感想。」

赤葦安靜地笑著，搭手覆上他的手背，扣入指縫間向下扯了扯，「還不賴，對我的發情期有相當好的療癒作用。」

「聽上去像是不具療效的安慰劑。」

「Alpha的費洛蒙能夠適時地平撫陷入發情期的Omega伴侶，並給予洽當的刺激因子好協助焦慮的Omega順利度過熱潮高峰期，也是有這方面的醫學報導。」天知道那些夾雜專業術語的敘述是如何從赤葦的嘴裡流出，他擠動臉部每一條肌肉努力皺著眉，藉以抵禦濃厚睡意。

「所以結論是——我應該及早給你宿舍的備份鑰匙，或者一件常穿的運動衣？」

「還有一個吻，」赤葦懶洋洋地補充，掩住呵欠，「再三個月。」

「嗯？」

「我需要三個月完整考慮，才能給予前輩答覆，」黑尾想他指的應該是方才關於未來的提問，「在那之前，希望前輩也能考量一下。」

「我們會再做個討論，對吧？」

赤葦點點頭，仍未鬆開兩人之間交握的手，而黑尾想那就是一個承諾。


End file.
